Naruto: European Waste
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Summary: War never changes. A statement taken to be fact in the wastes until a collection of mysterious figures appear to prove that statement is far from true. NaruHinaHarem. Rated M for lemon, gore and violence.


Naruto is own by Kishimoto. Touhou is own by ZUN. I also do not own Castlevania that is own by the creator of the game series. I don't own Fallout series that is own by the creators of Fallout. Also I do not own Mark Frey.

Summary: War never changes. A statement taken to be fact in the wastes until a collection of mysterious figures appear to prove that statement is far from true

Naruto: European Wasteland

It was just another day in Konohagakure as sixteen year Naruto just sigh to himself. His team have come back after failing horribly to get Sasuke back. There was two new members to the team in Yamato and Sai. But still they failed horribly. So Naruto was just walking around. He was wearing his orange and black outfit.

There was a old saying that speak of keeping a good eye on what ahead of you. But Naruto was so deep in though he actually collided with someone as this knock both of them into the ground. Naruto quickly got up as he looked down at who he bumped into as he realized he accidentally knock over the female member of Team 8 Hyuga Hinata. She had long indigo color hair and pale lavender eyes. She also wearing loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh Armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She also to what Naruto guess have F-cup size breast.

'Shoot I'm hanging around prevy sage to much. That I pick up his habit." Naruto thought in his hand as he help Hinata off the ground.

"I so sorry about that Hinata for bumping into you like that." Naruto quickly apologized while also trying to banish those pervert thought he was thinking of Hinata. He always seen Jirayia getting beat up for being a pervert and Hinata is actually the only girl that actually nice toward him and he doesn't what to give her a reason to change that.

"It alright Naruto-kun accident happen." Hinata said while blushing.

Suddenly a mysterious rift open up beneath the two shinobi and both of them fell in right in the view of several people in the village. Which greatly shock some of them.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile in another dimension in a mythical land known as Gensokyo. Were Human and Youkai coexist together. There was a party being held at Hakurei Shrine. Which normally happens right after a incident was resolved. A lot of the female inhabit of Gensokyo came over and were having a good time. Among them was the vampire Remilia Scarlet and her younger sister Flandre who was staring at trio of oni Ibuki Suika, Hoshigumi Yuugi, and surprisingly present Ibara Kasen.

"Big Sis who is that pink hair girl?" Flandre asked her sister.

The blue haired vampire turned her head. "Ibara Kasen. Once she was one of the Four Devas I've been told. Now she lives as a hermit. Despite looking human she is in fact, a hornless oni." Remilia said

"Are you sure she not just covering them up with those buns?" Flandre asked.

"She's always worn her hair like that." A carefree voice said. The vampires turned to see the green haired mountain miko, Kochiya Sanae. "At least that's what Suika-chan says."

"I though you don't come to these party due to how you get drunk so easily." Remilia said.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama." Sanae said.

"That is true when both of them drunk enough they will start to fight." Flandre said as she remember one of those fight. She didn't know a bottle of wine can fit there.

"Especially with the Yatagarasu here as we'll." Remilia said

"Oh were is she at?" Sanae asked.

"Unyu? Looking for someone." A voice asked from behind them. Remilia looked behind her to see none other than, Reiuji Utsuho, more commonly called Okuu, the same Yatagarasu she had just mentioned.

"No just talking about you. You don't have that third leg of yours?" Remilia commented since she always seen the Yatagarasu with that arm cannon.

"The blue girl made me a new one. Now I can make it come from nowhere, and I have my legs back!" Okuu chirped, remembering how the atoms and congealed matter made it hard to put on socks and shoes

"Oh that is true." Sanae said as she took notice beside Okuu usually outfit she actually wearing socks and shoes this time.

"Now maybe I can find a mate!" Okuu chirped happily

"Eh but what men would be interested in any of us. It Gensokyo. I mean a lot of them are just afraid of us." Sanae said as she try to get a date at the human village but her status as a Miko made it very hard for her. Plus she have a feeling Kanako might be the cause of that. She get way to overprotective sometimes.

"Well I can actually read your fates." Remilia said as they looked at her.

"Interesting. Can I get mine?" Suika asked walking over.

"Yeah if any of you what to get your fate read just come around me." Remilia said. The oni we're the only volunteers as they walked over not noticing the most illusive member of Gensokyo watching.

"Okay which one of you want to be read first?" Remilia asked. No one was able to answer as openings decorated with ribbons and full eyes swallowed each of them.

"Now you'll find your happiness." Yakumo Yukari said

Xxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere a group of people we're navigating a large white castle that was bathed in crimson moonlight. Near the front was a young man wearing black and silver plates boots, black trousers, there black belts and one crimson one, black tunic under a black vest, long black coat with crimson lining and plates of silver on it, black gloves with silver spiked knuckles, black cape with crimson lining, and a black wide brimmed traveler hat. On him he had a silver rapier, serrated long sword, spiked chain whip, and a leather bag full of purple gems on his belts and on his back, hidden by the cape, was a war axe.

"Richter, art thou sure we're nearly there?" The young man asked with a polished English accent. Richter Belmont turned to his companion and looked at his hauntingly empty grey eyes through his light brown hair, that the black clad young man had styles in a braided ponytail with the top still looking unkempt when he would take his hat off

"We're close, Mark. I can feel Dracula's presence." Richter said to his friend Mark Frey.

"This won't be easy." Another man said.

"If any doubt their potential, depart now. There shan't be any time to retreat when Dracula appears." Mark said as the almost everyone left leaving just Mark and Richter. "Cowards."

The two remaining men enter a large room where a man emanating a power evil aura awaits. "Dracula. Your end is come." Mark said.

"Has it? I would not be so sure." Count Dracula said as he unleashed a wave of power. The floor shattered beneath Mark as he began to fall.

Xxxxxxxx

Soon Naruto was starting to wake up as he felt a bit of pain like someone landed on him. He slowly got up as he took notice of Hinata was laying on top of him. Naruto groaned in pain as he looked around. They seems to be in a ruined cemetery except from what he can tell. The cemetery looked like it had magnificent architect but he can tell this place was in ruins. He can see a odd tower in the distance.

"Hinata please wake up?" Naruto said as he lightly shake the girl awake.

"Naruto-kun what is wrong?" Hinata asked as she open her eye but she was experiencing blur vision.

"What wrong with my eyes!" Hinata actually shouted which freak Naruto out as he never heard Hinata raise her voice before.

"Hinata what wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know my vision is all blur!" Hinata said while freaking out. Hinata can barely make out Naruto face as she took notice of someone approaching them. The figure wore a blue skirt, white top with detached sleeves, and had a frog ornament and snake ornament in their long green hair. Naruto noticed the figure was female. He also noticed she had E-cup size breast. Naruto then realized he was thinking perverted though again and started shaking his head trying to wipe away prevy sage teaching. The girl approached him as she looked concerned.

'I really should never have taken prevy sage offer to be train by him. I think I really did got corrupted.' Naruto though in his head as he never know this is actually a normal reaction for someone his age. He then took notice the girl was in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sanae asked as she woke up in a cemetery a very ruin one and though she saw Big Ben in the distances as well. But that should be impossible.

"It my friend she having a massive freak out." Naruto said as Sanae looked at Hinata eye as she took notice it was pale lavender.

"Is she blind?" Sanae asked.

"No but I thinking her vision is very blur for some reason and she having a freak out." Naruto said as Hinata was actually trying to focus on Naruto but her vision was getting bad.

'It time for a miracle." Sanae though in her head.

"It time for a miracle!" Sanae suddenly shouted as this got a confuse look from Naruto and Hinata who was trying to see who said that. Suddenly a red aura was exiting out of Hinata eyes as it was going off to the distance. Soon Hinata felt her eye actually being healed as well. Soon her blurry vision was gone.

'Was that the Kyuubi Chakra that exit out of Hinata eyes?" Naruto thought in his head.

"It seems you had some kind of corrosive energy in your eye." Sanae said as Hinata finally can see right now.

"Were are we at anyway?" Hinata asked as she got a good look around.

"I thinking it London." Sanae said but Naruto took notice she wasn't sure about what she was saying plus what is London in the first place.

"First what is London?" Naruto asked

"It a place located in Europe but I don't remember it be in ruins before." Sanae commented as she remember when she was young Kanako and Suwako took her to English Isles. She found that place wonderful. But this look like end of the world happen.

"Maybe we should go gather some information." Hinata suggested.

"That seems like a good idea." Naruto said as soon the party of three try to make there way out of the cemetery. Except they encounter sometime along the way.

"Are those giant rats?" Naruto commented as try to get a good look at the odd animals before the group that was eating something.

"No those are giant Common shrew." Sanae commented as she realized what those things are eating. These Giant Shrew were the size of a small dog and they were feasting on a corpse of human being which Sanae can guess he wasn't killed by those things.

"Let try to avoid them." Hinata said.

"Yeah let's I heard shrew are voracious eaters and something that size will give us problems." Sanae said as soon they started walking away leaving the Giant Shrew to there feast. Soon they spotted a men walking in the distance. The trio couldn't help but notice he wore mostly black and his clothes we're archaic in style.

"That is a odd style?" Sanae commented.

"That not a usual style in London?" Naruto asked.

"Only in the very old times plus wrong region as well. His style would fit in Transylvanian." Sanae replied. Hinata froze as she felt something crawl up her leg. She then felt a tickle on her cheek before turning to see a large black snake that had red horns and red wings. The snake seemed to be seven feet long with a ten foot wingspan.

"Simon, there is no reason to scare them." The man said in a cultured accent. Theu couldn't see his face because his hat covered it. "Fear not. Thy Devil is merely examining you and yours."

"Shot I have to owe Sai some Ryo. When I told him him snakes can't fly." Naruto said as Simon the Winged Snake just looked at Naruto.

"Come Simon." The man called. The snake flew over to its master. "Also boy he is a Devil, not a mere snake." The man turned to Simon and seemed to talk to it. "I see...art thou sure...I believe thee." The man then turned to the trio. "Simon informs me that like myself thou art also not from this realm."

"Wait you don't live here?" Naruto asked as the man gave him a odd look.

"No, tis not where I hail from. However, twould be best to find a place we may done at. Simon spotted a tavern nearby." The man said.

"That is a best place to find information." Hinata said.

"Aye. 'twould appear you have an able head on you." The man said as he lead the way to a tavern called the Queen's Bosom. The man opened the door and saw that it was a very we'll kept establishment. Simon disappeared as the man pocketed a small item.

The four found a table and were served some water. "Now then, perhaps a round of introductions are in order. Names, skills, powers, homeland...things of these natures shall suffice." The man said

"Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi, Chakra and my homeland is Konohagakure." Naruto started first.

"Thou art hiding something. Simon smelled two powers from you." The man said

"I have the Kyuubi who is a Bijuu a massive being of Chakra." Naruto said.

"How interesting. We can discuss that in length in a moment." The man said be fire gesturing to Hinata

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, I possess the Byakugan and also I'm a shinobi. Also I use chakra and my homeland is Konohagakure." Hinata said. The man nodded before pointing at Sanae.

"My name is Kochiya Sanae. I'm a Living Goddess and Wind Priestess. My powers is creating miracles. My homeland was former japan but became Gensokyo." Sanae said.

The man nodded as he took his cape off revealing a rapier, serrated sword, and spiked chain whip and a large axe on his back he took off and leaned against the table. He then took off his hat revealing his brown hair that was braided in the back and was unkempt on top and his hauntingly empty grey eyes. "Thy name is Mark Frey, a Vampire Hunter. I am a master of the blade and a Devil Forge. Thy homeland is Wallachia." Mark said.

"What year is it where you are from?" Sanae asked.

"'twould be sixteen twelve." Mark answered

"No wonder you talk weird." Sanae said

"Is thy speech really so odd?" Mark asked.

"Actually yes it is kind of odd." Naruto said.

"Your speech sound like it old form of language." Hinata said.

"I see." Mark said with a sigh. "Anyway Naruto, thou hast mentioned a beast inside thou."

"Yes I did." Naruto replied as Hinata already know about Naruto burden.

"You mind explaining that?" Sanae asked

"It was being that attack my village and was sealed right into me just as I was born." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a burden that has wrought nothing but suffering upon thee." Mark said

"It did and something from my childhood I kind of did which I massive ashamed of as well." Naruto said as he briefly looked at Hinata.

"And might that be?" Mark asked. "'tis unwise to bottle things."

"When I was little the village hated me and it was snowing at that one time. I thinking it was winter festival." Naruto said as Sanae know what a Winter Festival which is a Japanese version of Valentine Day which is long. Mark nodded as his village also had winter festivals but it more along the line of music and gift giving so he really didn't know what type of festival Naruto was talking about.

"Well I said some mean things to Hinata, since at the time I though she was like all the others and try to make fun of me." Naruto said he really felt horrible after that and then encounter Hinata yet again at the Winter Festival being pick on by bully. He drive them away but he fled from her.

"And was thou?" Mark asked Hinata.

"No I was actually was going to give him a gift and try to be his friend." Hinata said as she remember that event and Naruto fleeing from her during the whole winter festival. Which she guess he was massive ashamed at what he had done. Mark nodded gesturing for them to continue.

"I actually think Naruto-kun felt guilty of that incident and most likely been punishing himself." Hinata said. Which she could tell during that entire Winter Festival.

"You can say it like that." Naruto said.

"Perhaps thou shouldst, have attempted to apologize to the maiden." Mark said.

"I could try to do that." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata I apologized for shouting at you when we were little." Naruto said.

"I already forgave you a long time ago." Hinata simply said.

Mark chuckled slightly. He could tell that Hinata had deep feelings for Naruto. "Hinata...thou mentioned a power called Byakugan I believe." Mark said. "What is that?"

"Well it allow me to have see chakra and actually grant be greater insight. I can actually pick out a very small bug as well. It also give me 360 degree of field of vision as well." Hinata said.

"Sounds quite advantageous." Mark said as black tea was delivered to the table.

"Yes it is useful." Hinata said as she was glad for her clan eyes.

"What about you Sanae-chan? You said you're a goddess." Naruto said

"Well I descendant of a Goddess so in turn I'm a Living Goddess which as I said my powers is creating miracles which I did for Hinata. But anyway what about you Mark?" Sanae asked.

"You have witnessed thy power. I am a Devil Forge, a human capable of summoning Innocent Devils to fight along side me. I had a fair few but due to Dracula's trickery, only Simon remains at thy side." Mark said drinking the tea. "Regrettably, I am hated by most due to this power."

"Why's that?" Hinata asked.

"Twas Dracula who gave humans thy power and Dracula for whom they fought for. Many believe that I too shall join him." Mark said

"So you have more flying snakes?" Naruto asked.

"No. Devils, like humans, vary. However for now thy task is to search for the others." Mark said. "What of you there?"

"We will explore." Naruto said as Hinata nodded her head.

"This realm may be dangerous. Wouldst thou mind if I accompanied thee?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"I coming along as well." Sanae said she at least know these people now so it safety to be with them.

"'twould seem we have formed a party." Mark said. "So where shall we head from here?"

"I always what to visit Buckingham Palace and Big Ben yet again." Sanae said.

"Too bad you ain't girly." A gruff voice said. A group of people, all dressed in rags with a flaming spider patch or tattoo on them, walked in. "Me mates are going to burn them down." The largest and ugliest male said

"Check out the knockers on them girls." Another male said. Mark set his tea down and cracked his knuckles, avoiding his spikes as not to hurt himself. He could see where this was going.

""Including this blind one." one of the man said as he touch Hinata on the breast which cause her to freak out and Juken the guy right in the arm causing it to be paralyzed as it went limp.

"Bitch!" The man said before a clicking sound was heard. The leader of the group had pulled out a Beretta 9mm.

"Too bad. I would have liked rocking your body." The leader said before a thunderous sound was heard. The bartender had shot the leader with a rifle.

"Sir if you know how to use those weapons, use them! Since they pulled a gun, any killing your group does is self defense!" The bartender yelled

As the leader's body fell with a gaping hole in his chest Mark jumped up and rammed a spiked knuckle into the back of the paralyzed arm he's neck, killing him before Mark picked up his ax and threw it into another of the group. Several of the man took out various weapons and were aiming at the group. But Hinata was upon one of them and instantly disable two of them causing them to fall to the ground while Naruto punch another guy in the face.

**"Go!**" Mark roared in an echoed voice of complete authority as Simon appeared and bit a man's throat killing him. **"Burn!"** Mark commanded as Simon breathed black and silver flames on a few others.

One of the man grabbed a hold of Sanae as he put his gun to her head.

"You coming with me." the man said as Sanae suddenly head butted the man and she grabbed a hold of him and threw him out of the tavern.

"Those Judo training pay off." Sanae said.

The final member left alive and conscious had Mark's chain whip around his become and being forced to kneel by the Vampire Hunter. "What shall we do with the braggart?" Mark asked

"I say we give him and the survivor to the proper authority. They did said they were going to destroy something that seems important." Naruto said.

Mark nodded as Simon bit the man and he passed out. Mark put his whip back on his belt as Simon disappeared. "Sleep toxin." Mark said

"A Fog is coming in lock everything up and close the blind!" someone shouted as several people enter the tavern as the barkeeper quickly went to the front door and let several more people in while two men threw the corpses of the men that group killed out the doors. Soon the barkeep lock the door and he then push a switch as shuttered came down.

"Quick tied those guy and everyone get up stairs quickly." the barkeep shouted as several man with rope approached the man and tied them up. The Barkeep then looked at the group.

Mark grabbed his ax and put it on his back as he put his hat and cape on. "What is all the commotion about?" Mark asked.

"You must be foreigner. When the fog come in doesn't just bring along a radioactive mist of the sea. But something else travel with the fog. A whole lot of somethings and all we know it starts at the sea. But quickly let get up stairs that way I can lock the bottom area." the Bar Keep said. Soon everyone heard a pounding on the door.

"Please let me in!" the man Sanae threw out cried out.

"Forgot about him." the bar keep shouted as soon everyone went up stairs as the gang member kept on banging the doors.

Mark hesitated before letting the man in at sword point. "Thou tries anything, thou wilt be dealt with." Mark growled locking the door behind them.

"Stranger get up in here quickly or else you be lock down there and those things will get you." the Barkeep shouted as Mark and the gang member quickly got up stairs as Bar Keep close down a metal door type something in a computer. Soon everyone heard a click.

"Okay we going to need look out at the windows unless one of the big ones come along." the Bar Keep said as he then looked at the group.

"Thanks man." The gang member said. Mark merely shrugged as he sat down at a table and put his feet on the table to survey the room. The gang member looked at Sanae. "Sorry about before but when the gang gets in a fight, everyone does."

"Sorry for throwing you out." Sanae simply said.

"What is happening out there?" Naruto asked.

"Bogcrawlers." The gang member said. "They're...nasty amphibious shellfish type creatures. Like half-man half-horseshoe crab with some octopus mixed in."

"There lights." Hinata commented as she see lights in the fog.

"Be careful of those." The gang member said

"Those belong to the Anglers." Bar Keep said.

"Sounds like a tough fight for the untrained." Mark said.

"You really don't what to be around those. They like fisherman luring things in with there light. Which actually has hypnotic allure to it." The bar keep said. Soon everyone heard a huge sound of heavy footsteps.

"Everyone hide one of the big ones are coming!" a man said as he was acting as look out.

"What in the world is that?" Naruto asked as he hid in the bathroom as the rumbling noise keep on as he spotted something black moving past the windows.

Mark stayed still in his seat, hidden by the shadows and his clothing. He waited ready to strike if needed.

It was a massive animal that Mark have never seen before. It colors were black and white and it was covered in some kind of parasites as the thing was moving around on four very strong legs. Several people were shooting at the things as thing open it mouth and roared except no sounds came out of it except big blue pulse which rush at the group of people and cause them to drop to the ground stunned soon various being surrounded the people and proceed to devour them.

"'tis enormous...and well armored." Mark muttered as he began to compile a list of facts of the creature.

Mark walked back to his seat and proceeded to blend with the shadows again as he continued to think. Hoping that he might figure a way to kill the beast if it found them.

"They past now. But I can't let any of you out until someone give the all clear." Bar Keep said as Naruto and Mark realized they could ask this men about this land.

"Sir, mind telling us about thine land?" Mark asked

"Eh this Neo London part of the European Wastelands." The bar keep said like it was fact of life.

"I see. Canst thou elaborate on the layout?" Mark asked.

"You really are foreigner. Neo London is just the ruins of London so one can find a old map and use that as a guide line to get around. There is a boating service. But do to those things and fog constant appearance that is shut down. But you can ask Royal Revival for more information. They usually patrol around to keep the Molotov Spiders under control." The Bar Keep said as Naruto and Mark was interesting in this Royal Revival.

"What is Royal Revival?" Naruto asked.

"They are a group trying to recreate the English Empire. Their leader is her majesty, Queen Alexandra. They are based in the palace." The man said

"Is there any safe routes around here?" Naruto asked as he figure they will eventually have to take care of those sea monsters. Plus it best to warn the Queen as well about this attack on the Palace.

"I can answer that." The gang member. "I can lead you straight there, no trouble if you let me go free."

"You not going to double cross us are you?" Naruto asked.

"No way. You four are way more badass than the Molotov Spiders...also the guy in black scares me." The gang member said. Soon there was alarm which Sanae recognized as a Air Raid siren.

"Those beasties are gone by now and the Fog lifted as well. All of you can leave and today event everything on the house." the Bar Keep said as soon everyone went outside as Hinata was keeping a good eye on the prisoners.

"Okay. Follow me...oh right. Name's Julius." Julius said leading the group through the streets.

The group soon saw an extravagant building. "I'm not going any further but there's the palace." Julius said. "This is where I head out. See ya." Julius walked down an alley and out of sight.

"So now what we do?" Naruto asked.

"We warn the queen." Mark said as he walked up the road. They kept on walking as Hinata was keeping a eye on the prisoner. Until they were at the Palace Gates which had two guards in front of it.

The guards were wearing classic, royal guard uniforms, complete with bearskin hats. "We have prisoners for thou, as we'll as a message for her majesty." Mark said

The guards were silent as they looked at each before just looking at the group. Not saying a single word at all. The group didn't took notice of one of the guard touching pressing something down with there foot.

"Eh why they not responding?" Naruto asked.

"'tis a part of their job." Mark said.

"So how do we know they got what we saying then?" Naruto asked.

"We wait." Mark said

"Yes that is actually the best thing to do is wait. They train for this so they not moving from that spot. But they most likely let the people inside know of this situation right now." Sanae said.

"The group was waiting out there for a hour as Naruto was standing perfectly still as a large bee like bug landed on Naruto head. Everyone just looked at the odd thing and the weird beak.

"If I didn't know any better I say that is a Bee-Fly except big." Sanae said.

"Is it dangerous?" Naruto asked a bit concern.

"Despite how fearsome that beak is it harmless. It only drink nectar." Sanae said as Hinata took notice the Bee-Fly was moving around on Naruto head it seems to be aligning it beak. Hinata then realized the two guards were aiming at Naruto right now. Actually more of the Bee-Fly.

Mark flicked his whip and wrapped it around the creature before pulling hard on the whip sawing it in half.

"Thou must be more careful. This realm houses many mysteries. No telling how many may be malicious." Mark scolded lightly. He figure when Sanae said that thing drink nectar and there is no flowers in sight. Plus he can feel a desire to feed coming from the thing.

It was another guard except he was wearing a smaller version of the bearskin hat. He looked over at the group as he was flank by three more guards.

"Take those prisoners away." the guard said as the three guards took the gang members away as the guard looked at them.

"Follow me then as her majesty what to speak to you." the guard said as he started walking with the group following after him.

Sanae took notice that Buckingham Palace looked rebuilt as it really don't look like how she remember it. She also realized some of the people here keep on saying radioactive. Plus the giant animals and weird one as well. She took notice the guard took them to Palace itself as another set of guards open up the door as they were in a massive hall as he kept on moving forward. Soon they were in a massive throne room.

Sitting on the throne was a young woman who looked thoroughly bored. She had long crimson hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a frilled pink dress and a crystal tiara, mostly hidden by her bangs. She looked at the group calculating if they were friend or for.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Alexandra." The guard said as Mark knelt down, taking his hat off as he went to one knee. Soon Naruto, Hinata and Sanae knelt down as well. To give the Queen proper respect.

"I will only address your leader." The queen said. She had to admit, none of the four looked boring.

"I guessing I'm the leader?" Naruto said.

"Oh is that so." the Queen said as she looked at Naruto.

"So why did you come before Naruto." the Queen asked as he actually found that odd that she knew his name.

"Well we came to tell you that your Palace and Big Ben is going to be under attack." Naruto said as the Queen was thinking that over as she then looked at Mark.

"I will be thinking about that but first what is the question you want to ask Mark." the Queen asked.

"That ring...didst thou have that made within the last there hours?" Mark asked as he held up Simon's core, which looked eerily similar to the queen's ring gem.

"It was." The queen said as Mark walked up.

"The stone is mine. I wouldst like it back." Mark said looking directly in the queen's eyes.

"I will give it back to you if you can do a request of mine." the queen said.

"And what wouldst that be?" Mark inquired.

"I what for you Naruto and your little band to stop a drug lab that is owned by the Molotov Spiders." The Queen said

"It should be around the north of this location. The only hint I got is that it also a front for what I called a Spider Kitchen." The Queen said.

"'twould appear I have no choice." Mark said. He wanted the core back since he could tell it was one of his offensive types. "We have a deal."

"Plus as sigh of my trust that you will get the job done. I giving your ring back." The Queen said

Mark took the queen's hand and kissed it before taking the ring and throwing it. "Rise!" Mark commanded as the ring glowed before there was a flash of light. Standing where the ring had been was a large suit of black armor with a skeletal dragon motif complete with a cape, spiked shield and twisted spiked none sword. "Ah! It's good to see you Zobek." Mark said to the Warrior class Devil.

"Oh my!" Alexandra said. "You...control that?" Mark merely nodded as he put his hat on. "I am impressed."

"I shall offer you weapons and permit to kill so you wouldn't get in trouble with my guards." the Queen said as a guard brought out a wide selection of weapons. While another brought out several permit which the Queen put her signature on them while writing down there names as well. Naruto pick up dual 9mm pistol. Hinata went and pick up a varmint rifle. Sanae pick up a odd weapon and Mark pick up a .44 magnum.

"Well...'twould be unwise to not gain a new weapon." Mark said as he holstered the gun.

"Just to let you know my guards could never find these labs since they so well hidden. But we do gain information from any of the Spiders members we capture." the Queen said.

"But we do know one of there High Ranking member is there." The Queen said.

The group soon exit out of the of the Palace as they started heading north. Sanae was actually just shock at the state of this world. Everywhere looked in ruin. They soon came across a gate as several guards were station over there.

"Her Majesty allow you passage. Just what out for Molotov Spiders. Also be on the look out for any of the wildlife." The guard said as he moved away from the gate. As the group exit the north gate of the Palace.

"'tis a wasteland." Mark said.

"Yeah some of these building looked beyond repair and crumbled." Naruto commented.

"What couldst have done this? Surely 'twould no natural cause." Mark said

"This was cause by a nuclear bomb." Sanae said in shock and horror.

"A what?" Hinata asked.

"It is a weapon of mass destruction. This is the damage you see. It basically the force of atom splitting and releasing all that energy. But there is something more dangerous then just the explosion." Sanae said with a grim look on her face.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked as it sound like one dangerous bomb.

"Radioactive Fallout. I should have realized when those people at the Tavern were talking about the fog. They said Radioactive. This entire world experience Nuclear War and everything is just a wasteland. Radiation has damaging effect on the body and it also cause mutation as well. I should have realized with the giant bugs and giant shrew. They are radioactive mutates." Sanae said as Mark was thinking of those being from the fog.

"So Humanity did this?" Mark asked.

"Yes except what would cause all of them to do this? Normally Nuclear Weapon are last resort weapons since if a Nuclear War happen no one will win that war." Sanae said in shock.

"'tis a troubling thought." Mark said

"Well let get moving then." Naruto said as those were very troubling thoughts indeed. Soon the group started traveling through the ruins of old London. They kept on walking on the ruin streets. Avoiding huge potholes filled with glowing green sludge. Which Sanae told them was toxic waste. Which is also radioactive. They were attack by a massive swarm of Brain Suckers. While the giant Bee-Fly went after the group. Naruto was trying to fire his gun. But didn't know how to work them. Mark was keeping the swarm at bay with his whip while wielding his sword if any of them got close.

Hinata learn how to use the Varmint Rifle very well as she shot at the bugs as she took notice of Naruto having a hard time and took notice there was a little lock on his guns.

"Naruto-kun I think you have to take that switch off." Hinata said as Naruto looked at the pistol and turn off the safety. He then started firing on the Brain Suckers.

Soon the swarm was slowing be killed off. When suddenly all of the Brain Sucker stopped in there track and quickly flew off. Which greatly confuse the group.

"That...'tis a bad sign." Mark said summoning Zobek

"This is a bad sign." Naruto agreed with Mark statement since usually any kind of animals or bugs will flee if there something more dangerous in the area.

Soon all of them took notice of a large raven that was flying over head. Sanae was a bit confuse why those bugs fled from a lone raven. Hinata thought something was way off about that bird even if it big. There was something way off about it.

"There is something off about the bird." Hinata said as Raven finally took notice of them. Then something odd happen. It body started to mutated as it became much more bigger then it is right now. It beak and talon became harder as it appearance became more fierce. It then charged at the group really fast before passing by them. But a few minute later the group was hit by a shockwave.

"Was that a sonic boom?" Sanae asked as her ears actually popped from the shockwave. Mark was just shock something that fast can exist.

"Damn. This won't be easy." Mark said

"I say we flee from it?" Sanae said as this much open ground give that thing a massive advantage. They then spotted a old ruined school.

"I agree." Mark said.

"Let go then!" Naruto shouted as the group started running toward the school. The mutated raven made several pass at them. Sending them flying but the group kept on going as Mark took notice of a fog bank approaching behind them as well.

"Fog!" Mark called out.

"Everyone double time!" Naruto shouted as he really didn't what the group to be stuck out there with that freak bird and those things in the fog. The group ran faster until they were at the school door. Both Naruto and Mark force the door open as everyone filed in. Soon both of the two started covering it with stuff. Zobek grabbed large pieces of debris that were too heavy for any one to lift and braced the door with them. Soon a massive alarm was heard as it sound like a bomb alert alarm. Which got Sanae worried since it seems they have different alarm for this event and if a air raid siren is for all clear. What does a bomb alert alarm means.

"Be careful citizen it appear today Fog Hazard is a day long so make sure to keep all location seal up and make sure the Bogcrawlers don't break in." The Queen voice was heard.

"Damn." Mark muttered as he sealed Zobek

"So what we do right now?" Naruto asked.

"We barricade ourselves and fight if we must" Mark said hanging his hat and cape on a coat rack.

"But we do have to find food around here as well." Hinata commented.

"Plus some way to cook them as well." Sanae said as that is also important as well. Since uncook food might have some disease and they might have to hunt these mutated animals and having something to cook might extremely lower the risk of diseases. She just hope to find some kind of sanitizer for food.

"Split up and search. I shall take the upper level." Mark said as he walked up the stairs.

"We should take the lower levels." Naruto said.

"I agree with that Naruto-kun." Hinata said while Sanae was just thinking about her weapon since she never fire it. She wonder what it does actually. But there always a time and place for it. Plus her survival video games always give the tips to never waste ammunition. Soon all three of them walked away deeper into the school.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mark was checking every room, surprised at how much humanity had learned over the centuries as we'll as being appalled by the atrocities they had committed. "Is this what I've fought against Dracula for?" Mark asked himself since really don't know want to make of any of this. He was really confuse what he was actually fighting for. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the floor creaking.

Before Mark knew it, he stepped on a weak point of the floor and fell through it. Mark had no time to react as he hit the first floor. He shook his head as he got up before he heard a gasp. Mark turned his head to see he was in a tiled room full of metal lockers, and standing in it with him was a young woman with dark pink hair, wearing only her bra and panties, that matched her hair.

Mark was red until he noticed two small horns on the woman's head. Mark also noticed her right arm was wrapped up. "What art thou?" Mark asked reaching for his sword.

"I'm a traveler." The woman said

"With horns." Mark said, hand on hilt.

"Why are you poised to strike?" The woman asked.

"Thou art a monster." Mark said

"Why the hesitation?" The woman asked as she took notice of the hesitation in Mark reply. Mark's stance slipped a bit. "I can feel your power...human...but with dark power."

"Stay silent!" Mark roared fear in his eyes.

"You hate yourself." The woman surmised. Mark just fell to his knees knowing she was right. He despised himself.

"Yes...I do. I'm human but not, monster but not...I'm not even a half breed. I'm an abomination, crafted by Dracula." Mark said.

"Would you like to discuss it?" The woman asked

"I would like that very much." Mark said with a small smile, once more noticing the bandaged arm.

"However I must inquire as to your arm. 'tis the only part of your lovely figure that is marred." Mark said.

"It not really my arm. Just a smoke that form a arm and I keep seal up with these bandages." Kasen replied.

"I see. 'tis unfortunate that something of mine is missing. It could in theory, regrow your arm." Mark said tracing the woman's shoulder.

"My original arm is somewhere." the women said with a fidget.

"Then the magic of the regrown arm would allow the original to fuse with it." Mark said not noticing the fidget.

"I feel it coming on again." the women said as she quickly open up a small container and took out a small cup. She then drank from it. Mark took notice of numerous small little cups in the container that was filled with a clear liquid.

"What art thou consuming?" Mark asked

"Ibaraki Box of a Hundred Medicines. I drinking one of the medicines since when I came here I kind of fell in a pool of green sludge. I finally manage to clean my clothes and dry them very well. But I accidentally swallowed some of the green sludge and felt incredible sick. The medicine is slowly curing. Just need one more dosage." the women said as Mark figure she must have fallen into that toxic waste Sanae talk about.

"Thou art lucky to have this." Mark said before realizing that the woman was near naked and went red.

"Thy apologies!" Mark said covering his eyes hurriedly. 'twas not my intention to gaze upon you."

The woman looked down and blushed. "Why did you react so late?" She asked.

"I was distracted. First thy horns then by thy arm." Mark said trying not to look.

"So my body never entered your notice" The woman asked slightly upset.

"Upon...first glance it did." Mark said truthfully.

"Then you saw I wasn't human." The woman said.

"And thine distaste for thine own existence filled thy heart." Mark said

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" The woman asked.

"Because I belong nowhere...nowhere but at the side of Dracula. It's why he gifted humans with Devil Forge. To be the masters of his armies, bent on the annihilation of humanity.

"Well there is another effect my medicine does. But it only works if something were to happen to your body." the women said.

"And what would that be?" Mark asked looking at the woman intensely.

"This Medicines has a side effect that turn your personality into that of a Oni but only temporary while it heal diseases and slight wound. But it will turn you into Oni completely if you have fatal injuries on your body. But the type of wounds will also determine what type of Oni you become." the women said.

"The type of Oni is metaphor actually." the women said.

Mark looked down at his hand and thought for a moment. "Answer me this...what dost thou see me as? Human, monster, or an unholy abomination?"

"A human that loathe himself as he view himself as unholy being due to who you was connected to. You what to change that view." the women said.

"No...I've wanted someone to understand me as you do know." Mark said. "As repentance for seeing you in your current state and thank you fire understanding me...you have one request." Mark said as he got closer to the woman.

The woman was red as she looked into Mark's gaze. Her heart began to flutter as she started to think about being held by him.

"Any request?" The woman asked.

"Yes...be it something small to something as important as my heart, ask and I shall grant it" Mark said

"Hold me." the women said.

Mark nodded as he wrapped his arms around the woman and held her close. It felt right to him.

Mark felt the woman nuzzle his chest which comforted him.

"I...would like...to kiss thou." Mark whispered. "Wouldst thou let me?"

"Sure." the women said.

Mark looked at her with a quickening heart as slowly he kissed the woman.

The two kissed nervously at first breaking apart. "Wait...I don't even know your name." The woman said.

"Mark Frey." Mark said.

"Ibara Kasen." Kasen said before Mark kissed her again.

Kasen broke the kiss. "Hold on." She said as she ran into the other room. She was glad to have found the locker room as we'll as working showers as she turned them on.

"Come in!" Kasen called. Mark walked into the showers and saw Kasen beneath them. He was transfixed at the image.

"I never said my request was fulfilled." Kasen said. Mark chuckled before walking over to her and held her beneath the shower

"Kiss me." Kasen whispered before Mark did as he was asked. The water falling on him was a new beginning. Gone was the self loathing hunter. He was free of his pain so long as he held Kasen.

"Your heart...it's calm." Kasen said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Because thou art within it." Mark said

"Then keep me there...never let me go." Kasen said laying her head against his chest.

"Never." Mark said

"Thank you. I don't feel lonely no more." Kasen said as the water flow over them.

"And I finally feel at peace with thyself." Mark said but Kasen was having some urges. Kasen grabbed Mark's coat and slowly eased it off of him, surprising him.

(Start of Lemon)

"I've been alone for a long time." Kasen said as she threw the coat away. "And in that time I have been unable to find pleasure."

"But we've only just met." Mark protested as Kasen went to work on his vest.

"I need this...I'm so pent up." Kasen mewled sexually.

Mark only sighed. "I'm...inexperienced." Mark said

"I'm as well." Kasen said

"I rather doubt that." Mark said as his vest came off.

"It's true. One can say I became a hermit in the first place and surrounded myself with pets is do to have a slight mistrust and what happen to my arm." Kasen said as she took some of Mark weapons off.

"Then why trust me?" Mark asked as she undid his shirt.

"It your heart." Kasen said as she started working on his belt.

"My heart?" Mark asked

"It has a yearning." Kasen said as she finally undid his belt.

"Yearning...for what?" Mark asked as his four belts fell.

"For love and being accepted." Kasen said as she started working on her bra before she continue on with Mark pants. Mark helped Kasen with her bra. "Thou art sure about this?" Mark asked as he help with getting her bra off.

"I'm sure about this." Kasen said. Soon Kasen bra came off revealing her D-cup size breast as she was blushing. Mark also blushed as he instinctively looked away.

"Just need to get a few more pieces off." Kasen said with a blush on her face as she slowly pulled down her panties which were soaked. Mark knew he should look but he's never seen a woman, fully free of clothing other than Succubi and he never noticed anything since he only saw them as beasts.

'Why is he not looking at me? Am I undesirable? It's cute on how he looking away but why he not looking?' Kasen thought in her head as tears were coming down her eyes as she was upset.

Mark looked at her and wiped her tears. "Thy apologies. I'm...nervous." Mark said. "But thou art...radiantly beautiful."

"Do you truly mean it?" Kasen asked Mark.

"I truly do." Mark said kissing Kasen.

"You never going to betray my trust and sever my arm." Kasen had to ask that.

"Never." Mark said, his eyes fixed on her's.

"Thou hast nothing to fear from me, thy love." Mark said.

"Then let continue." Kasen said as she kissed Mark she then went down and started undoing Mark boots since she can't take his pants off without doing those first. She already undid the pants but didn't took them off.

"If we must." Mark sighed. "Though what worries me now is that I do not wish to impregnate you."

"I really don't mind at all." Kasen said as thought for a second until she decide to tell him a small detail so not to worry him since it really not a time and place to raise a young around here.

"Besides, oni can only get pregnant during three parts of the year and now is not one of those times." Kasen explained. Kasen then realized what was next to her head. She stopped working on the boots as she undid Mark's pants.

Kasen slide Mark's pants and underwear off him slightly as his erect penis slide out. "There you are." Kasen said before kissing it. "I was getting hungry." Kasen began to lick her prize.

Mark groaned as Kasen licked him before she slowly took the head into her mouth and began to bob her head, taking more of his penis inside her mouth as well as teasing the top. Mark's groans grew a little louder.

As Kasen continued to suck and lick Mark's manhood, she began to play with her breasts. Caressing them, squeezing them, even pinching her nipples causing her to moan into Mark, the vibration feeling so good that Mark soon grabbed Kasen's head as he came into her mouth. Kasen could feel some of the cum leaking from her mouth onto her chest. Swallowing what she could, Kasen stood up and dipped her fingers into the excess to lick it off.

"Now that I have you warmed up...shall we?" Kasen asked as Mark three off his boots and remaining clothes. Kasen lay on the floor as water continued to fall on them. The oni hermit put a hand on her pussy and opened it. "Hurry Mark, I'm aching for you." Kasen begged petting her clit.

Mark knelt down and positioned himself before slowly penetrating the oni. Kasen mewled in pleasure at the feeling of Mark entering her. Mark slowly began thrusting.

"No need to be so...hesitant." Kasen moaned. "I'm an oni...give me everything you can." Mark nodded as he went harder and faster.

"Mm...yes...more." Kasen moaned as Mark increased his force. He decided go for broke and began to kiss the oni's large, supple breasts.

Kasen wiggled and writhed in pleasure. "Bite the...please...it's an aphrodisiac for an oni." Kasen gasped. Mark could tell that she was at her limit like he was so with one final thrust, he not into her breast. "I'M CUMMING!" Kasen screamed as she and Mark came.

Mark pulled out of Kasen and lay next to her. "Thou art happy?" Mark asked. Kasen just snuggled up against him, glowing and fast asleep. Mark held her as he too fell asleep.

(End of Lemon)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking down a hallway after splitting up from Sanae and Hinata. Since he told them it be much easier to find things if they split up instead of staying so bunch up in such a enclose space. But there was another reason why Naruto what to be away from the girls.

"This place is massive and I glad I got away from the girls am I turning out to be just like Jiraiya?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto shook the thought from his head when he heard a deep voice from the back of his mind. "DUCK!" The voice roared. Naruto obeyed without a second thought as a chunk of wall exploded.

"What in the world was that!" Naruto shouted in shock.

Stepping out from the hole that was just made was a tall muscular blond woman with a red horn on the center of her forehead with a star on it. She was wearing a rather revealing purple kimono with an intricate design as well as chains on her wrists. In her left hand was the largest sake dish Naruto had ever seen.

'She must be F-cup wait why I looking at her breast at a time like this. Curse you Jiraiya you corrupted my innocents!" Naruto shouted in his mind as he looked at the imposing women.

"I thought I smelled a human." The woman said. "Must have some mighty fine reflexes to not get crushed by my attack...let's see how strong you are." The woman said with a smirk.

"Kid do not be stupid! That woman is a fucking oni! Her strength and endurance make you look like a twig in the middle of a hurricane with a thousand paper bombs going off at once!" The voice said

"I not going to back down from a fight!" Naruto shouted as the women smirked.

"FUCK!" The voice roared. "You have just killed us! If the stories I heard are right this is Yuugi the Strong, one of the Legendary Four Devas of the Mountain! This chick could level all Five Great Villages without braking a sweat!"

"I still not going to back down!" Naruto shouted as Yuugi was a bit confuse if the person was talking to himself.

"Fucking moron." The voice said

"No you the moron weird voice in my head!" Naruto shouted.

"You okay?" Yuugi asked as she never did face against a crazed human.

"Eh yes I'm just having a weird voice in my head calling me a moron." Naruto replied.

"Did it say anything else?" Yuugi asked.

"It said you are a Oni and Mountain Deva." Naruto simply said.

"Smart voice." Yuugi said.

"But I don't care about that. I not going to back down even if your God or Devil. Or even the Shinigami itself!" Naruto said as Yuugi like this courage he has she actually find it very attractive.

"Cute." Yuugi said striking with a punch. Naruto quickly dodge out of the way of the punch as she hit nothing but air.

"Aim for her boobs." The voice said. "Oni are extra sensitive there."

Naruto quickly lash out with a punch as he struck Yuugi directly in her boobs as this cause her to moan very loudly.

"Grab her now!" The voice roared. Naruto quickly got Yuugi in a headlock as this surprise the Oni.

"Damn. Don't know to call you smart or a pervert." Yuugi chuckled.

"I'm not like Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto shouted as Yuugi just smirked as she decide to test him.

"Oh really? So you didn't like touching my chest?" Yuugi asked.

"Lie and she'll stop holding back." The voice warned.

"I really did like touching your breast but I thinking I become like my sensei who is a major pervert." Naruto commented as he let go of Yuugi as he thinking she not going to be attacking him anytime soon. Yuugi just did some stretches as Naruto did got her in a very good headlock. She then turn around and looked at Naruto as she was very interested in him right now.

"Cute and honest. You available?" Yuugi asked as she got close to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as it almost sound like Yuugi was asking him out on a date.

"I'm asking if you have a girlfriend." Yuugi clarified

"Naruto-kun are you around here?" Hinata voice heard.

"You are screwed." The voice laughed. Soon Hinata came on the scene and spotted Naruto and Yuugi together. She then saw Yuugi was very close to Naruto.

"So who is that?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh hello Hinata." Naruto said as Naruto took notice Hinata was glaring. But not at him but at Yuugi.

"Who is that?" Hinata asked

"Her name is Yuugi." Naruto said as Yuugi just smirk.

"And I was asking this cutie if he was interested in dating me." Yuugi said

"I confuse at the moment." Naruto said as no one never ask him on a date before but isn't this kind of sudden as well for him. Hell he was so use to Sakura just keep constantly turning him down.

"No rush then." Yuugi said before kissing Naruto's cheek. Which cause Hinata to be flustered as then walked up to Naruto and kiss him on the cheek as well. Which greatly confuse Naruto as Yuugi just looked at the odd girl. The Oni can tell this girl was not human.

"Hinata why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.

"Because I want to go on a date with you." Hinata said with a massive blush on her face as Yuugi just whistled. Naruto was more confuse now.

"Someone get me some popcorn. This is going to be good." The voice said

"Naruto you around here? I want to ask if you ever had sometime maybe we can go on a date to get to know each other better." Sanae voice called out as she arrived on scene and spotted both Hinata and Yuugi.

"I need more butter for my popcorn." the voice said

"Did I came here to ask about a date option at the wrong time." Sanae asked as she took notice both Hinata and Yuugi was staring at her.

"Oh Yuugi you here and why both of you two staring at me like that?" Sanae asked a bit unnerved. Since both Hinata and Yuugi were glaring at her. One thing can be said that if looks can kill Sanae be dead by now.

"Here it is many grandchildren will be born!" another voice said as there was the sound of someone drinking a soda.

"Where's mine?" the deep voice asked.

"Here's yours." the other voice said.

"Thanks." The deep voice said. "So kid...date all three."

"I will date all three of you!" Naruto suddenly said as all three girls looked at him.

"Well at least he have heart." Yuugi said as he can tell he honest.

"I can accept that." Hinata said as he didn't reject any of them.

"Wait wouldn't this count as a harem now or a foursome?' Sanae though in her head.

"Were the cat fight!" the deep voice asked. It made that suggestion hoping it will get all those girls to start fighting with each other. But no they all seems to accept that or they thinking it over but still. The voice felt robbed of it entertainment just now.

"I going to have a lot of grandchildren!" the second voice said as it was female.

"One track mind. I so confuse how I was seal into you before." the deep voice commented.

"Do you what Minato-kun and I to have sex in front of you again?" the voice asked with a threatening tone to it.

"Please don't bring me into this." another voice said as it was male.

"All I'm saying is that you need to stop saying that since he can hear you, Kushina." The deep voice said.

"Wait he can?" Kushina asked.

"Yes...now be quiet while I wipe hearing you two from his mind." The deep voice said before Naruto lost his memories concerning the two other voices. The deep voice then cut connections with Naruto's mind.

"Eh what was that about?" Naruto said as he though he forgot something for a second.

"We can turn our exploring into a date." Sanae said as she was thinking of how to go about dating in place like this and she came to this solution.

"What?" Naruto asked as everyone looked at Sanae.

"I mean we in a post-apocalypse world right now. There really not going to be much place for even a date so why not we use this exploring as a date." Sanae said.

"I agree with that." Hinata said as one can't really think of any good dating place in such a wasteland.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We find food we going to be stuck here for who know how long. Fog really is hard to predict. Plus I saw a map of this academy. It massive." Sanae said.

"How massive?" Naruto asked.

"It like a small town." Sanae replied.

"Damn no wonder I can't find Kasen." Yuugi said as she was previously looking for her fellow Deva but couldn't find her anywhere. But if this place is truly that massive. It going to take a while to search for her.

"Mark is gone as well?" Naruto commented as he though the men would come running if he heard the sound of fighting. But he must have gotten lost somewhere in the upper levels.

"Friends of yours?" Yuugi asked.

"We kind of just met him actually." Naruto replied.

"Well let's hope he is okay." Sanae said.

"Plus he have those two odd summons with him right now so he should be alright from anything." Hinata spoke up.

"You know I just realized something if this place is big as you said. Wouldn't that Drug Lab be hidden around here somewhere?" Naruto asked as place this massive be a good location for a drug lab.

"Could be." Sanae replied as she only watch a limited amount of police TV shows and she know criminal normally make there drug labs in really out of the way places so the authority can't find them.

"I wonder what type of drugs are we even suppose to be looking for anyway?" Naruto asked as he just realized they never did ask the Queen what this drug lab is even producing that be considered illegal.

"Well I did found something but I don't know if any know drug I known of." Hinata said as she went through a bag she acquire and started digging through it. She soon took out a syringe filled with some kind of unknown substances.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I found it in a first aid box. But here is another one that might look similar but I found it on a table." Hinata replied as she took out another syringe and everyone took notice the first syringe looked clean and pristine. While this one look dirty and filled with a odd red liquid.

"I think we found the drugs." Naruto said

"Yeah and I thinking it dealing with medical supplies." Hinata said.

"That's twisted!" Sanae said.

"Like you of all people can talk." Yuugi said

"What you mean by that Yuugi?" Naruto asked.

"She lacks...no wait...she is entirely devoid of common sense." Yuugi said

"That doesn't make no sense at all!" Naruto said as no one can't be devoid of common sense.

"Exactly!" Yuugi said as Sanae looked hurt at that comment.

"Still we actually have to find out what this drug does. So we can write a report on it and give it to the queen." Hinata said.

"Right." Naruto said. Yuugi then lash out as she grabbed a hold of a giant shrew that was about to jump at Sanae as she have a idea.

"I think we got ourselves a test subject." Yuugi said as she took the dirty syringe from Hinata hand and then jab it into the giant shrew. At first nothing was wrong with the giant shrew as Yuugi just dropped it to the ground. The giant shrew was slowly moving away from the group since it was terrified of the horned women.

"Maybe they were just making a improve healing item." Naruto commented as suddenly all of them heard the shrew shrieking in pain as part of it flesh was starting to bubble and fall off. Which greatly shock everyone present.

"What in the world was in that injection?" Hinata asked in pure disgust as the animal was thrashing about in pain as Yuugi just cave it skull in putting it out of it misery as it flesh kept on melting. Even it bones started to melt away until it was just a puddle of gore.

"It some kind of acid." Sanae said with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Fucked up." Naruto said

"I kind of feel sorry for doing that to the little guy even if it was going to bite Sanae head off." Yuugi said as she was disgusted. This drug is like a big fat lie. It suppose to heal but actually will kill. That is really underhand in her mind.

"Wait if there drug lab is here that mean the Spider Kitchen is also here as well." Hinata said in realization.

"But what in the world could this Kitchen be anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well it could be a place were they cook up more dangerous drugs." Sanae suggested.

"We can guess all day about it but I suggest we just look for that place and find out when we get there." Yuugi said.

"Well let go then and this time we not going to split up." Naruto ordered as the group started walking down the hallway of this massive academy.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: I been having this story idea around my head for a while now so I put up. I hope all of you enjoy it since this is something different. Also if any of you wondering about Mark odd speech. He speaking in old english.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively in this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


End file.
